Snapshots Of An Unexpected Romance
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: My version of how Jemily should have been. Time will skip around a bit. Femslash Warning
1. Fire and Truth

**A/N: I don't have the patience at the moment to re-write the whole Jemily story (maybe another time) so I decided to just do the important parts. Will probably be several chapters, not sure how many at the moment. Let me know what you think. Reviews are the soothing tonic that feed my muse ;)**

**Chapter: Fire and Truth  
Rated: T (Language)  
Paring: Emily/JJ**

**Disclaimer: I don't CM or the characters.**

* * *

"Tell me!" I closed my eyes against the harsh demand, wishing I could go back a mere few minutes and erase this moment from time. I felt her move towards me and opened my eyes to meet fiery blue orbs, trained on me expectantly.

"I can't Jen. I know that's not what you want to hear, but that's all I have." I tried to think the words through before I spoke them but I knew nothing short of those three words would placate her. A ragged sob broke from her throat and hung in the air for a second before shattering my heart completely. How could I adequately explain to her that, while I did love her; so much, that I just wasn't ready to tell her that? That in telling her, I was drawing her in only to have her heart broken. I didn't intend to but I probably would. I just wasn't good in relationships. Our tryst had already gone further than I ever had any intentions of letting it.

"Why?" That one word almost broke me. Tears ran down her cheeks in ragged streams, marking her sun kissed skin red and blotchy. My lips twitched as I struggled to keep myself under control.

"Because I don't trust myself with you," I breathed. "I'm not good for you." The air was still and thick and I wondered if my voice had carried through the tension. I opened my mouth again when I was cut off by the loud clatter of something hitting the floor. I looked up to see JJ gripping the table, her knuckles white from exertion and an angry scowl marring her beautiful features. I imagined that if she could, she'd rather be slapping me right now.

"That's not for you to decide," she hissed. My hand rubbed over my face quickly, frustration seeping from my very pores.

"If it means you'll get hurt it is. I don't want that." She grimaced but didn't back down. I tried to put myself in her place. What must she be thinking? If it was a mistake giving me her heart? I hoped not, but I knew it was a very real possibility. She advanced on me, no malicious intent in her eyes, just the need to understand. My subconscious mind made a split second decision; without consultation and unwelcomed, and my walls flew up. She must have seen my eyes dim for she stopped and sighed. Panic welled in my chest and I did the only thing that I knew I was capable of: I ran.

I grabbed my jacket and my keys and bolted out the front door; well aware I was fleeing my own apartment. As I turned the engine of my Lexus over I cursed my stupidity. That, however, didn't stop me from shifting into drive and peeling out of the car park. For an hour I blindly drove the through the sun drench streets; ignoring the shrill ringing in my pocket. When I reached my unknown destination I sarcastically congratulated myself for turning into my father. I glared at the dingy bar as if it had somehow drawn me here against my will but didn't stop myself from exiting the car and walking into the unsavoury establishment.

"What can I get ya, little lady?" The slightly condescending question did nothing for my mood. I scowled at the greasy haired barman and growled out my order. He raised an eyebrow and grumbled something under his breath but reached for the bottle of whiskey and a clean glass. As he finished pouring the double, I indicated he should leave the bottle. He grunted in surprise but did as I asked before stomping away to serve an extremely inebriated man. I knocked the thin liquor back, grimacing at the cheap bitter taste and poured another one. Before my thoughts could wander too far down the path of self-loathing another round of piercing ringing drew my attention. I pulled the device from my pocket, fully expecting JJ's name to be displayed on the small screen but to my surprise I saw Garcia was calling.

"P.G? You okay?"

"Don't play innocent with me missy. I may love you but it's not going to wash with me." I set my jaw and took a mouthful of the spirit.

"JJ rang you." It wasn't a question, I already knew the answer.

"Whether she did or didn't doesn't matter. All that matters is you get your ass back to your apartment and fix things." I sighed heavily.

"Pen, it's not that simple-"

"Not that simple my ass. Just because you're scared of getting hurt doesn't mean you can break that poor girl's heart…" I tuned the rest of it out, my vision blurring slightly as my stomach boiled in rage.

"I'm scared of getting hurt? Did she _tell_ you that?" I interrupted Garcia. "Or are you just assuming that must be my motivation. Do you really not know me at all Garcia? I would do everything I can to avoid hurting her, even if it meant giving my life. I would do it without a second thought and a damn smile on my face if I thought for one second I could spare her any pain." I took a breath after my outburst, ignoring the scrutiny of the other patrons in the bar. Most turned back to their drinks quickly, finding them much more satisfying than an outraged woman. I sunk the rest of the drink and filled the glass again.

"I didn't- . I mean, I didn't know."

"Yes you did Pen. I understand your loyalty to Jennifer, I do. I'm just trying to do what's right. I will hurt her. Eventually. I always hurt people." My voice trailed off to a hoarse whisper as I took another long gulp, the bitter aftertaste dissipating slightly with the more I drank.

"Why did you just leave though? She is worried. You won't answer her calls." I snorted harshly.

"I didn't answer any calls; I was driving. Safety and all that."

"Don't be glib with me young lady!" I smirked at the high-pitched admonishment.

"Pen, look. I know you care, but really I'm doing this for the best. I promise. I hate it just as much as you do." She scoffed down the line.

"I doubt that. Look, just don't give up. You might be proved wrong and in thirty years' time when you're happily married to your beautiful girlfriend I'll be telling you I told you so." My heart clenched painfully at the thought. Being married to JJ was everything I could ever want and everything I could never have.

"She not my girlfriend Pen."

"Fine, your incredibly girlfriend-like fuck buddy. That better?" I laughed in spite of myself.

"It's not gonna happen P.G. I gotta go now." I hung up without waiting for her answer, her arguments only helping to solidify the agony burning through my chest. I poured another large measure and settled back into the bar stool, intent on drinking myself numb. Half an hour later I was well on my way to being successful when a familiar body slid onto the seat next to me.

"Is it helping?" I glanced at my partner and best friend as he gestured to the glass in my hand.

"It's not hurting." I smiled thinly. "Yet." I added with an empty bark of laughter that I hardly felt.

"I think you've had enough, don't you Princess?" I glared at him for daring to tell me my own limits.

"Not nearly enough, Derek. I still know who I am." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And that will make everything better?" I grumbled at his sarcasm but otherwise didn't answer, knowing my response wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. "Look, I get it Emily. You're your own worst enemy. But trust me when I say, pushing her away isn't the answer."

"And what is?" I questioned tersely. "Huh? Let this carry on until you all realise that I'm a cold callous bitch? That I'm a monster? By then you've all been under the pretence I'm something else far too long and it hurts all the more. No! It's better this way. Better to know now." I rested my head on my crossed arms and leant on the bar, ignoring the fact the wooden surface felt sticky to the touch.

"Oh Princess," Morgan groaned softly. "You're none of those things. I don't what has happened in your past-"

"No you don't," I emphasised with a bitter laugh. "None of you know anything." I lifted my head and glared at him before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my wallet. I slapped my card down on the bar and indicated to the slimy barman to ring up my bill. He took the card before sliding the machine over to me. I paid for the bottle and stumbled to my feet, twisting to pull on my jacket as I walked towards the door. "I'm going home now."

"You are not driving, baby girl. Get in my car." I giggled through my drink-induced haze.

"You creeper. That's such a bad line." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead holding the passenger door open for me. I huffed childishly but got in the car anyway. When he was sat in car with me I turned to him slowly. "How did you find me anyway?" He smirked.

"Garcia called me. She got your location from your cell." I frowned.

"How dare she? That an invasion of privacy!" I spluttered angrily.

"It's for your own good Princess. Getting wrecked then driving home? Not good for a federal agent, is it?" I disregarded the logic in his statement and continued my rant.

"I would've called a cab, I'm not stupid. I don't your help. I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine." I watched his hands tighten on the steering wheel and in a flash I was back in the apartment, watching Jennifer's knuckles fade from an angry red to deathly white. I saw the rage and the fear in her eyes and suddenly that fear was reflected in my soul. "Oh god, I've lost her haven't I?" Derek glanced over at me and cursed before pulling off the road. He turned to face me and I saw sympathy warring with irritation in his chocolate orbs.

"Would you blame her if she had left?" I shook my head. "You're too stubborn for your own good Prentiss. We all have demons; things in our past that we think make us unworthy or incapable of love. But I know you Emily. You're a good person. And that girl loves the bones of you. She won't care what you've done or what's been done to you, as long as you tell her. She won't get scared and leave. Trust her." I shook my head, dislodging errant tears that fell onto my jacket.

"I know that. God, I know that. But there are things in my past that won't forget. They will come for me and when they do, I'm better off not having ties. God, if they got Jen I'd-" A sob broke off my ramble. Inwardly I cursed the drink for reducing me to a babbling mess of tears but I could do nothing as Derek wrapped his muscular arms around me and I cried out my fears on his black tee. After a little while I sat back, fingers swiping at mostly dried tracks on cheeks that burned scarlet with embarrassment. "You mention this to anyone and I will shoot you in the boys." I gestured to his crotch with a nod.

"Got it," he agreed quickly whilst making a zipping motion over his lips. I smirked as he put the truck into drive and carried on the journey to my home. I jumped out as soon as he had parked in the designated plot; eager to be out of the small space. "I think she's still there." He commented through his open window. I glanced up to where I knew my windows where and sure enough they were eliminated softly against the ever dimming sky. I took a steadying breath before thanking Derek and making my way into the building. The lift felt suffocating as it rode slowly up to the selected floor and after the quiet ding I stepped out gratefully. I slipped the key into the lock and opened my door, unsure what to expect.

Silence greeted me; thick and deafening so I closed the door just for the noise it would make and moved into the living room. My eyes were drawn to a small figure curled on the couch; spine resting against the arm, her head leant on the soft fabric of the back, eyes closed and chest rising and falling softly. I stepped quietly to the other end of the sofa and took a second to just stare at the sleeping women. She looked so peaceful; the lines from a few hours ago smoothed out, her lips fuller, her complexion back to the warm golden colour I was used to. Reality hit me hard. I worried at my bottom lip for a moment then made a decision I hoped I wouldn't come to regret.

I walked slowly into my bedroom and crouched in front of a cabinet; opening it gently. I entered the safe combination and held my breath as I took out the brown envelope containing my past. A dangerous mixture of emotions ran through me but I pushed them down with a well-practiced ferocity and strode back into the living room. Jennifer was where I left her, still encompassed in sleeps comforting embrace. I set to work laying out the various documents on the coffee table, creating a vague timeline of the players in my surreptitious life history. Just as I was finishing Jennifer stirred, her gaze settling on the door despondently before she realised I was in the room with her. I felt her scrutiny in my very soul and for the first time, willed myself to be completely open with her.

"Where did you go?" Her sleep-laced voice crackled and rasped but it sounded heavenly to me.

"To clear my head." I took a breath, summoning the courage I needed to go through with this. "I never meant to hurt you. I never even intended to let you get this close." She opened her mouth to counter but I held up my hand. "But I did. I just couldn't help myself. You were everything I'd ever wanted and you wanted me too. Without conditions. That knowledge was addictive and I let myself get swept away by it; and now we're here." I licked my dry lips and pulled in some air to steady my frayed nerves.

"I know- I know I don't deserve you. Your patience, your understanding or your love. And you are far too good to be burdened with me. With this." I gestured to the papers on the table. Jennifer looked them over for the first time, confusion clear in her crystal blue orbs. "I trust you, but there are things you need to know about me; where I've been, what I've done, that will help you make up your mind." I sat back on my heels and waited for her reaction.

"What is this?" She asked quietly. I could see her mind working overtime, trying to piece together everything laid out for her. She shuffled forward and picked up a sheet that had my picture on it. It was black and white but you could see the hair was lighter than mine; softer in cut and style.

"That is Lauren." Uncertainty swam in her azure eyes. "Before working in the FBI, I was with Interpol. I volunteered for an undercover job to track down a man who was, amongst other things, an arms dealer. The ultimate goal was 'Valhalla' and the person that could lead me to him was Ian Doyle." I shifted over another leaf that had his details on it. Thick black lines blocked out a lot of the information but all the relevant pieces remained. "I was styled to be his perfect woman. I knew how to act, what to say; everything to entice him. It worked. He and Lauren became lovers." Jennifer's head snapped up, anger flashing across her face.

"You slept with him for a job?" She growled. I swallowed hard.

"No. Well, yes, technically. But it wasn't me. Lauren slept with him. Lauren fell in love with him." I tore my gaze away from the furious woman in front of me and began picking at the soft skin around my nail beds.

"How could you fall in love with this?" She jabbed a finger at the faded picture.

"I didn't," I argued. I wasn't sure how I was expecting this conversation to go, but I had anticipated the anger at this particular point. I knew she would struggle to wrap her head around the concept of becoming someone else and having them fall in love with him.

"You just said you did. You were Lauren. She's not a completely different person." Her words stung and I bristled at the feeling.

"She is. I am nothing like her. Until you have been through the same situation you can't understand," irritation seeping into my voice.

"I wouldn't have fallen in love with a killer."

"You already did." I burst. Her mouth hung open slightly and her cheeks flushed red. "If I am Lauren, then you have fallen in love with a killer. We had to build her reputation to match his. She went through the lower ranks, dropping them like flies when she was done with them. Took their information then killed them, moving onto the next one easily. She used every advantage she had as a woman and she did so without second thought." I had moved slowly across the floor until I was kneeling in front of her; hands clenched into fist, hanging uselessly at my side. "If I am her, that's who you fell in love with." Jennifer's mouth was held open in a small 'o' of disbelief, the only sounds were my ragged breaths and the soft ticking of a clock on the mantle.

"Why did you go?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. I glanced curiously at her, wondering which moment she was referring to; my volunteering for the job or my leaving the apartment. "Why would you take this?" She clarified with a sweep of her hand over the table.

"Because I had nothing left to live for. I wasn't expecting to come out of it alive." I stated quietly. She met my eyes, sadness swirling amongst cobalt.

"Why did you then?" In my head I saw a little boy with short wavy blond hair, deep blue eyes and a cheeky grin that instantly lightened my heart.

"There was a little boy; Declan. I couldn't let him grow up like his dad. Of course no one knew he was Ian's son, and I wasn't about to tell my handler. The things they would've done to him just to get at Doyle-" A shudder ran through me. "So I got him out and hid him. He saved me really." I trailed off, my voice paper thin by the end. I felt warm arms wrap around me, pulling me into a tender embrace.

"I'm so sorry Em." Her breath washed over my ear and neck, tickling the fine hairs there. I relaxed into her for a second before straightening up. She moved back slightly, a frown furrowing her brow.

"So, now you know. Now you see why I don't deserve you, why I can't-"

"You think this is enough to push me away?" I sighed and rubbed a hand over my forehead.

"He isn't dead. He's in a Russian prison. If he were to ever get out, or if he sent anyone after me; they would find you. They would hurt you just to punish me. I couldn't bear that." A cold anger gripped her face.

"You're basing your future on a 'what if' scenario? He might not ever get out. He might die in that prison. Hell, he might even already be dead." I flinched at the harsh tone.

"He's alive." I stared at the picture of him on the now slightly crumpled paper; willing my statement to be a lie, willing him to drop dead at that moment. "I understand if you want to discontinue our trysts based on this information. I also appreciate that this is a lot to absorb so feel free to take as much time as you need." I stood up, hating the formal-laced tone I was using. Jennifer jumped at the suddenness of the moment but rose as well.

"I-" Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she glanced towards the door. I waved a hand to indicate she was free to leave then turned to the table to start cleaning up the scattering of papers. I felt more than saw her move to the door and bit my cheek to keep the unwanted tears stinging the back of my eyes at bay. "I'm sorry." The whisper floated to me softly followed by her rushed footsteps as she left my apartment. I slid to the floor and gave up fighting the tears, allowing them to finally fall.

-x-

After a few hours of trying to sleep, tossing and turning in sweat soaked sheets, I admitted defeat and padded into the kitchen, switching the coffee machine on as I passed it. As I walked around the table my little toe caught a sharp edge and I cursed quietly. Bending down, I picked up the offending object and realised it was the thing Jennifer had knocked over earlier. I turned it over in my hands, studying the small wooden paper weight. It was designed to look like a Rubik's Cube and was a joke from a friend a long time ago. I set it down on the table and moved to pour out my coffee. After taking a large swig I set to doing something constructive. I passed the docking station with my iPod already set up and selected an energetic playlist before picking an area of the room and sorting out the clutter.

Three hours later I had an extremely tidy apartment and had managed to vent my frustrations at several inanimate objects. I shuffled to the bathroom and forced myself in the shower; going through the motions despite my near exhaustion. I managed a bite of toast for breakfast and another two mugs of coffee before I caught a taxi to the dive bar I left my car at. I grimaced at the building quickly then drove into work.

I glanced at JJ's office door as I entered the bull pen and saw the blinds almost shut and the door closed; the international signal for 'Leave me the hell alone'. With a sigh I made another coffee, my sixth of the day so far, and settled down with a large stack of case files.

"What time were you in, Princess?" I turned my palm to face the ceiling and shrugged an answer. I felt his frown across the short distance but kept my gaze on the file I was working on. "Okay," he drawled, dragging out the 'a' for a second. "How'd things go with Blondie last night?" I grunted a reply, my pen still scratching across the paper. "Is that why she's been staring at you for the last five minutes?" My head snapped up so fast I should've had whiplash and glared at him before swivelling my regard to the blinds of her office. I watched them twitch then close completely and let out a sigh. A glance at the clock told me I had been in for nearly two hours. I wanted to march up to her office and question her scrutiny, why she was staring at me so intently like I was a museum exhibit, but I knew I had to wait for her make the first move. At twelve thirty that move came.

"Agent Prentiss? Can I see you for a second?" I spun around quickly at her voice and nodded. I gathered my courage, what little I could muster around the nerves jangling in my stomach, and took measured strides up the steps to her door. She sat behind her desk as I shut the door and I tried not to over think the fact she wanted a barrier between us. I stood waiting for her to say something, but when no words were forthcoming I shifted uncomfortably.

"You wanted to speak to me?" She bobbed her head and indicated to the chair next to me. My back remained ramrod straight as I perched on the edge of the seat, the silence grating on me worse than any amount of shouting ever could.

"I shouldn't have left last night." The words startled me slightly, both in volume and intent.

"I understand why you did. You don't have to explain-"

"No, don't defend my actions. You laid bare an enormous part of your life and I acted like a selfish brat." I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding and met her eyes fully for the first time. I almost gasped at the compassion I found there. "I handled the situation incorrectly. I know that. I'm sorry." I shook my head vehemently at her admission and request for forgiveness.

"You handled it how I would expect anyone to handle it, Jen. You haven't done anything wrong." She tilted her head to the side, contemplating me for a long while.

"Why do you do that?" She asked eventually. I frowned in confusion, about to ask what it was I do when she continued. "Why do you always defend me? You remove any and all blame from me. I'm not perfect Em; I deserve everything I lay on myself." I shuffled forward, passion burning in my chest.

"You are perfect. Maybe not other people or yourself, but to me you are. I'm- I'm not a good person." Words got lodged in my throat and I coughed to try and clear the invisible blockage. In seconds Jennifer was crouched in front of my, guiding my gaze to hers with a gentle hand on my cheek.

"Look at me Em. There you go. You wanted me to have all the facts so I could make up my mind with a clear idea of who you are?" I nodded, still unable to speak; though now the fingers brushing over my face and neck soothingly had more to do with my silence. "Well, I do now. And my decision is still the same. I love you. I am so in love with you. All of you." A tear slipped from my eye but was quickly swept aside by the pad of her thumb.

"I- Jennifer." I searched my brain for the right words but only four were found. "I love you too." Her lips parted then stretched up into a soft but elated smile. "I love you." I repeated, solidifying the words in my mind and sealing the void in my heart. A muffled groan escaped my throat when Jennifer pitched forward and pressed her mouth to mine, capturing it in a hungry kiss.


	2. Delusions of Hope

**A/N: So this is set previously to Fire and Truth (Sorry, if you don't like time jumps). It's un-beta (as is the prev chap) so sorry if there are mistakes.**

**Chapter: Delusions of Hope  
Rated: M (Smut)  
Paring: Emily/JJ**

**Disclaimer: Usual blah.**

* * *

"Yo Emily, you in there?"

The smooth and concerned voice of my partner, Derek Morgan, interrupted my thoughts and snapped me back to the present. I shot him a carefree smile and raised my eyebrow. His deep brown eyes twinkled mischievously as he flashed me a charming grin.

"Now why would you want to disturb my daydream?" He smirked and opened his mouth to fire off a, no doubt, flirty and obnoxious retort.

"If you haven't got enough work to do I can always find more, children," a soft but firm voice came from behind me, snapping Morgan's mouth shut. He turned back to his desk and lowered his head, effectively chastised. I smirked at his reaction. "That meant you too Agent Prentiss." I turned to the source of the voice and took in the beauty that was Jennifer Jareau or JJ as she was known. She stood with one hip cocked out; a palm resting on the curve. A playful smile tugged her full lips upwards and her crystal blue eyes sparkled impishly. I licked my lips and ignored the increased tempo my heart suddenly took on.

"But Mom," I whined teasingly, "Can't I have five more minutes?" She chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes before stepping forward to spin my chair around again and tap my head softly.

"I need your urgent reports by four pm. Otherwise there will be severe punishments," she badgered softly, lowering her tone slightly with the mock warning. A shiver ran the length of my spine at her close proximity and the thought of her 'punishing' me. I took a long breath, calming my nerves; those lines of feelings would do me no good. I was already torturing myself enough by wanting something I couldn't have; there was no use in indulging the fantasies that would - could - never come true.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Morgan joked. JJ rolled her eyes and stepped back from me. My body instantly missed her presence and I felt colder somehow.

"Reports by four guys," she called over her shoulder as she hopped up the few steps to her office. I turned my head and glanced at her now shut office door, a wistful sigh escaping my lips unbidden.

"You should tell her."

I snapped my gaze around to meet the very serious eyes of Derek. "Or I could not." I bit out. This was an old discussion, rehashed every time he caught me staring after her. "Seriously Derek," I started, using his Christian name to ensure he knew I meant business. "I'm not going to put a great friendship and strong working relationship at risk for a silly crush. We won't be discussing this again. Please, just drop it." He nodded lightly but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to stay silent. Every time he brought it up my chest clenched painfully, longing driving a knife into my heart over and over. Of course he couldn't know the reasons for my distance; the events in my past dictating my future.

"How do you know? She might feel the same. The way she looks at you sometimes, the flirty banter. There has to be something there." He pushed, keeping his voice low.

"We have flirty banter, doesn't mean I want to get in your pants or vice-versa." I stated distantly. I didn't want to hear his theories about JJ's feelings. I couldn't allow anything to happen, it was too dangerous. Each time this conversation happened I regretted the drunken slip that had led to me revealing this particular secret. I glanced at Morgan and smirked at his lifted eyebrows and direct gaze at my legs. "Forget about it Stud, you wouldn't fit in these." The moment of levity dispelled the tension around us. He laughed and dropped the subject, preferring just to shoot me a pointed look before getting on with the report open in front of him. I sighed as I turned to my own work and tried to find the point I had stopped at before abandoning that idea and starting at the beginning.

At three thirty I gathered up each of the finished profiles and made my way to the Media Liaisons office. I knocked on the door gently and waited until I heard a soft, "come in." I entered the office, taking in the usual mess of folders on the desk to my right with wide eyes.

"I swear, that gets worse every time I come in here," I gestured to the piles of folders stacked high, forming pillars around the blond.

"Organised chaos, I've told you all before, I know exactly where everything is," she drawled as her eyes slowly dragged up to meet mine, a lazy smile gracing her features. My mind took a second longer than normal to process her words as I took in the vision in front of me.

"I, uh, my reports," I stammered thrusting the files forward awkwardly. Mentally I grimaced at how ridiculous I must have looked; instead I licked my lips. "And early," I continued. JJ laughed softly.

"Gold star and a cookie for you then."

"I'd prefer the punishment," I joked with a smirk before I could stop myself. My mind never seemed to want to stick to carefully laid plans I'd made. My mouth hung open slightly as I desperately thought of a way to salvage the situation.

"I'm sure you would," JJ replied matching my smirk, not seeming to notice my discomfort. "But I think it would be frowned upon in the office. Maybe later." I caught the impish wink she sent my way and let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"You coming for drinks when we clock off?" I asked hopefully, cursing inwardly again at my inability to distance myself from her. She cast a thoughtful glance down at the cases littering her desk.

"Sure, it'll be nice to forget about these for a while tonight." Her voice was sad and her eyes lost a little of their sparkle.

"A bad one?" I asked knowingly. The Liaison saw more death and mayhem than any of us, sometimes I wondered if she knew how strong she truly was to see everything she saw and still carry on as she did. She nodded in reply to my question.

"Two kids. Twins. Tortured and abused." Her eyes rose to the ceiling and I could see tears glistening, ready to fall. "But we can't do anything yet."

"Hey. Come here." I moved round the cluttered desk and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I know that if we need to go, you will do everything you can to get us there faster." She nodded, her nose brushing over my neck lightly. I forced down the moan that threatened to erupt from my lips and cleared my throat gently. Paying minimal attention to the puffs of air ghosting over my skin as she nuzzled into the curve between my throat and shoulder, I pushed forward. "I honestly don't know how you do what you do every day. I don't think I could." I told her honestly. I couldn't deal with the numerous phone calls from frantic detectives begging for help or the raucous press that bombarded each and every case we worked on.

"I'm nothing special," she mumbled, her lips brushing the hollow of my throat. I idly wondered if she knew the effect she was having on me then pushed it away in favour of being a good friend.

"But you are, Jennifer. So special." I closed my eyes, silently berating myself for the tone in my voice. She leant back and I could feel her eyes studying my features. I opened my eyes and met her azure orbs, trying desperately to read the expression. A flash of something I wanted to recognise as desire crossed her face as her gaze flicked down to my lips briefly. The expression was gone entirely too fast and I was left wondering if I had imagined it all. I tensed slightly before stepping back, not trusting myself to remain professional in such close quarters with the light scent of vanilla and apples clouding my senses. "I'll see you later then?" I asked delicately, not wanting to break the atmosphere in the small office.

"Yeah…" She whispered, her sky blue eyes still holding my own brown ones captive. I shot her a smile, filled with confidence I certainly didn't feel and half turned to the door, intent on returning to my desk. "Thank you." Her soft expression of gratitude stopped me immediately.

"For what?" I questioned confused. She gestured to the space around her feebly.

"For seeming to know exactly what I need." Her words were stronger, firmer now. "Always," she finished. I allowed a shy smile to peek through and revelled in the fuller one returned to me. "I'll see you later."

I left the office in a daze, unsure of what just happened and whether I had dreamt up the whole exchange. I plopped down in my chair mutely, staring at nothing in particular. A hit to my head broke me from my musing and I snapped my attention to Derek. He glanced at me briefly. I stole a glimpse of the floor and saw a bundled up piece of paper resting a few feet from me. A look at Reid told me all I needed to know. His gaze was switching between Morgan and myself and his hand was trying to cover a wry smile.

"You throw something at me again Derek and we will be having words." I warned in a serious tone. "Got it?" I added with a pointed look.

"Wait, what did I do?" He asked though the mirth in his eyes gave him away.

"For a profiler, you are crap at lying," I shot at him with a wicked smile.

"Oh no you didn't! You're saying I can't lie?" He twisted his chair to face me and acted offended but I could see through it.

"I did. You can't. Your eyes give you away." I told him matter of fact-ly. He bristled slightly and looked to Spencer.

"Reid, dude, you gotta back me up here!" He tried.

"Whilst you can fake your way through many instances, for example, interviews and investigations, Emily is right. You can never quite hide your emotions from your eyes. Sometimes it can be beneficial but when you are trying to lie about things such as throwing a paper ball at Emily's head it presents as woefully inadequate." I bit my bottom lip to contain my laugh at the young genius' speech. While many found him awkward and socially inept, I found him fascinating and fun.

"Thanks man. Nice to know you have my back," Morgan glared at the young man, holding up his hand when Spencer opened his mouth to defend himself. "I know you literally have my back before you say it, I meant with this specific topic." A chuckle escaped my throat and bubbled out of my mouth at the sheepish smile on Reid's face. Morgan huffed and turned back to his desk, muttering under his breath. I let it go and turned back to the remaining cases on my own desk.

An hour later I laid my pen down and stretched, sighing at the gentle pops coming from my spine. A glance at the clock told me I had barely five minutes until I could sign off and head home. I smiled warmly at the thought of a searing hot shower to wash the film of death of my skin, a by-product of the appalling scenes that played before our eyes each and every day. I took my time to pack up, glancing around to see Morgan and Reid doing the same, and dead on five I stood up.

I left in a whirlwind of goodbyes and promises for later, only stopping when I shut the door of my apartment. I let out a tense whoosh of air, thankful I could finally fully relax without the tantalising presence of JJ. After taking a calming breath I pushed off the wall and dropped my bags in the living room, not slowing until I had stripped my clothes off and was stood in front of the shower. I stepped beneath the scorching water with a content sigh. I emerged sometime later, pink and comfortable, and padded to the kitchen in only a short towel. A quick look in the fridge reminded me that I had scant little food to work with, so I set about making a hash of bacon, eggs and toast for dinner.

I grinned with child-like glee at my breakfast-for-dinner meal and proceeded to wolf it down, accompanied by a glass of milk; observing the old adage that it lined your stomach before drinking. Once full I walked back to my bedroom and got ready for the evening. My chosen outfit was a red halter neck top with silver decoration around the dipping neck line and dark blue boot cut jeans paired with black ankle boots. I let my hair dry naturally and into loose curls and applied a thin layer of make up; highlighting my eyes. Made up and ready I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet and prepared myself for the night ahead as I walked to the car.

The pub was loud and busy, I could tell that much from the outside as I pulled up. I noticed Morgan's pick up was parked a few spaces down from me and I smirked. The steady thump of the beat intensified when I pulled open the door and I was engulfed in a cacophony of noise. I weaved around tables and patrons to the bar and ordered a beer, scanning the crowd for my friends while I was waiting. After paying, I wandered to a better vantage point and almost choked on the mouthful of liquid as I spotted Morgan dancing with JJ. Her back was pressing intimately against his front and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Red-hot jealousy burned through me until I saw a lithe brunette sidle up to him and entice him into a dance.

JJ turned and placed a hand against her chest, acting offended while Morgan shrugged and pointed obviously to the attractive woman in his arms. I smirked then returned my gaze to the stunning blond. She was wearing a simple sky blue V-neck tee and skin-tight jeans that hugged every curve and stole my breath. She headed over to a table to join Garcia and I wondered how I had missed the vivacious woman on the way in. I glugged some more of my beer then sauntered over to greet the two ladies. JJ reaction to my outfit surprised me and I could feel her appraising eyes on me for most of the night. Just when I thought she was going to say something she would shake her head and start a conversation with Penelope about something fairly benign.

After her fifth glass of beer; her third while I was there, when Garcia had stepped out to get some air, she pulled me up onto the dance floor without comment. I let out a startled yelp but didn't resist as she began working her hips smoothly against mine. I curled my hands into tight fists to stop them from wandering and counteracted every instinctual action my body seemed to want to make. After two songs she turned, not moving away an inch, and raised her cerulean orbs to meet my chocolate gaze.

"Do you not want to dance with me?" The seductive question whispered across my lips and sent a shiver racing down my spine. If only she knew how much I wanted too, but I refused to give in to my weak carnal desires.

"I am dancing with you, Jen," I replied easily. Her movement stopped and she looked at me hungrily.

"What did you call me?" I shuddered at the husky growl that her voice became.

"Jen. Is that a problem?" I queried, suddenly unsure of myself. Before I had a chance to worry, she pitched forward, crashing her lips against mine. Her hands flew to my hair and kept me in place while her mouth devoured me expertly. All pretence left and I knew I wouldn't be able to refuse her anything. As cliché as it sounds, everything melted away; the sounds of people and music faded to a barely recognisable buzz, all my senses closed down and honed into the feel of her lips, her taste, her scent. All I knew in that moment was her.

As she pulled away, everything returned with renewed intensity. The sounds were too loud, my skin was flushed and overheated, vanilla and apples overwhelmed me. Cobalt blue orbs stared at me in confusion, a few shades darker than I could ever remember them being. She stuttered an apology then fled back to the safety of the table. My lips still tingled at the memory of her touch and I knew that she had ruined me. I hurried off the dance floor and quickly grabbed my things from the table, shouting an excuse for my leaving. Before I could really register my actions I was sat in the car, driving down street to my apartment.

I raced into the elevator and tapped my fingers against my arm impatiently as the flashing LED display ticked off the floors. Once inside my home, I slumped into the closed door and ran my fingers through my hair. All my efforts, my constant mental vigilance was for nothing. She'd broken through in a few seconds, with a mind-blowing kiss. Pulling myself up, I stumbled into the bedroom and got changed into a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of shorts. In the kitchen I grabbed a tumbler and a bottle of single malt and padded to the couch to try and reconstruct each and every compartment she had destroyed.

Just under an hour, and a handful of decent sized measures, later and I was lying with my head on the arm rest, staring at the ceiling blankly when heavy pounding on my front door broke me from my contemplation. I rolled off the couch and hurried to the door, anger and concern warring with each other to create a cloud of frustration settling heavily on my chest. I pulled the door open, ready to give the caller a piece of my mind but every word froze on my tongue.

"JJ? What are you doing here?" I asked, my tone neither cold nor warm, just hovering around confused.

"I came to apologise," she mumbled; her gaze on my chin, not lifting higher, her baby blues full of sadness and regret. My stomach twisted violently as my mind raced. She regretted kissing me, it was a mistake. I swallowed the bile in my throat and stepped aside, my face neutral.

"I'm not sure what you have to apologise for, JJ." I indicted for her to step into the living room and she dropped into one of the chairs roughly, eyeing the liquor on the table. "Want one?" I offered. She nodded quickly and I retrieved another glass from the kitchen before returning and pouring a healthy measure for the blond. My eyebrow rose as she knocked it back in one go and grimaced at the taste.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," she blurted. My heart dropped painfully. "No, I'm not- That's wrong, I'm not sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have run off like that." I stared her, not quite comprehending the words spewing from her mouth. "I shouldn't have panicked. It's just-" She stood up, hands wringing in front of her midriff. "All the flirting and gentle touches and not quite there touches where your hand hovers at my elbow or back. I know I didn't imagine that. There is just something about you; I'm inexplicably drawn to you, I have to know you." She began pacing through the ramble before coming to a stop in front of me and kneeling. "I should have said all this before I kissed you." I nodded slowly, taking in her words.

"You didn't imagine it," I breathed, closing my eyes. I wanted to tell her she had, that there was nothing between us. That it was all just a misunderstanding. That we could never be together. But somewhere between my brain and my mouth, the intent changed. I heard the words and mentally cringed at my inability to stop myself from encouraging her feelings. "You captivate me." My fingers brushed over her pink tinged cheeks and danced down the temping expanse of her neck. Before I had a chance to react she leaned up and captured my lips with hers. My resolve cracked and I tangled my fingers in her hair. Her hands gripped my hips and tugged me forward, sliding me off the couch and onto her lap; my back resting against the plump cushions.

Instincts began to override the tiny voice screaming at me that this was wrong and I ran my tongue over my luscious bottom lip. Having been granted entry I explored the caverns of her mouth thoroughly before striking up a dance for dominance that I wasn't particularly interested in winning; it wasn't about who was the victor, more about getting to know each in this more intimate way. Her hands found their way under my shirt, her nails grazing over my skin in the most delicious way. I gasped as the digits stroked the soft area beneath my breasts and my hips bucked, pressing my centre to her abdomen. With a groan I tore my mouth away and gulped in some much needed air. JJ didn't miss a beat, latching her mouth onto my pulse point and sucking gently; her fingers dancing lightly across my ribs and down my back.

Not to be outdone I pressed forward and eased the blond backwards until she was lying below me, sapphire eyes shining with anticipation and desire. I sat back and pulled my top off before quickly tugging at JJ's shirt. She got the hint and helped me drag the garment off of her smoothly. I pushed her back down and kissed a weaving path from her jaw to the valley of her breasts, licking along the seductive lace of her sky blue bra. Her hands rubbed down my back before dipping to cup my ass, squeezing gently. Any thoughts of keeping a slow pace flew from my mind and I speedily unclipped her bra, thankful it had a front clasp and removed it from the two areas I really wanted access too.

I took a tantalisingly pebbled nipple into my mouth, laving my tongue over it smoothly then teasing it with my teeth. I turned my attention to the other stiff bud, giving it the same treatment before trailing my tongue down her gorgeously smooth navel. Reaching the barrier of her jeans, I repositioned and made light work of snapping open the button, dropping the zip and pulling the offending clothes off, leaving her completely exposed in front of me. My breath caught in my throat at the exquisite sight of Jennifer Jareau laid bare before me. A light pink dusted her cheeks and chest and after a second of my scrutiny she half sat up, yanking on the thin material of my shorts. I took the pointer and disposed of them rapidly before repositioning myself between her legs.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and jerked me down into a passionate and fiery kiss as her hips undulated, rubbing her slick centre against mine. I groaned into her mouth at the contact and spread my legs, affording better access. She repeated the motion and I thrust into her. We struck up a frantic rhythm and soon the only sounds in the room were our desperate moans and pants for breath and the slick, wet sounds of our bodies meeting. JJ captured my gaze and pressed a palm to my sweat covered cheek.

"Say my name," she requested softly.

"JJ," I intoned distractedly. She frowned.

"No, like you did before." I understood in an instant.

"Jennifer. Oh god, Jennifer, you feel so good." She arched up with a moan and within seconds she tumbled over the edge, dragging me along with her. I collapsed onto my elbows and dropped my forehead to the floor, gasping in deep breaths. Minutes ticked by and I rolled onto my back next to the beautiful blond. She half rolled with me, onto her side, to face me.

"We still need to talk, don't we?" I didn't answer. "Was this just for tonight?" I snapped my gaze to her and instantly regretted it. Tears threatened to fall from her azure orbs and sadness swirled beneath the sea of blue. I wrapped my arms around my and pulled her into me.

"I don't know. I was determined not to let you in," I told her softly.

"So was I," she mumbled against my chest.

"I don't know how much I can give you right now, Jennifer. I'm sorry." Salty tears stung my own eyes as she nodded against me. After a few beats she sat up and glanced about forlornly.

"Can I just hold you tonight then?" My heart broke at the melancholy tone of her voice. I nodded and let her help me up and lead me to my bedroom. As my head rested against her shoulder and sleep crept upon me I heard a soft whisper from above me. "I will wait for you." I woke up alone, the bed cold save for me. I glanced around and smiled in relief when I saw a small scrap of paper with beautifully familiar handwriting on.

_Emily_

_I had to leave to get into work early and didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. I switched the coffee machine on for you. _

_I'll see you later_

_Jennifer x_

Only now did the scent of freshly brewed coffee hit me. A gentle smile tugged at my lips. I had given her a small taste of something she wanted and she hadn't pushed for more. She hadn't asked more of me then I could give. The tiny voice at the back of my mind whispered that it wouldn't last long. She would take all I could give until I had nothing left to offer her. I prayed that day didn't come. That she could settle for having me physically without commitment. I sat and deluded myself with the belief that it would be enough.


	3. A Southern Romance

**A/N: So this comes after Fire and Truth. It's a little lighter than the other two chapters and my favorite so far. Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. **

**Chapter: A Southern Romance  
Rated: M (More smut, yay)  
Paring: Emily/JJ**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

* * *

I glared at the dopey looking man as he spoke to the delectable blond agent.** My** delectable blond agent. I savoured the gentle tingle that ran up my spine at the thought then directed my attention back to the interaction in front of me. The idiots' flirting had started the second he laid eyes on her, not relenting when she subtly mentioned her partner or when she refused the drinks invitation he extended. I snapped out of my thoughts as the blond in question sashayed towards me, flirtatious grin on her face.

"Jealousy looks good on you," she purred next to my ear as I placed my hand at the bottom of back, rubbing a quick circle as we stepped into the elevator.

"I'm not jealous," I argued gently as the doors slid shut. Jennifer backed up against the side, trapping my hand between her body and the wall. The motion jerked me forward slightly, knocking me off balance for a second. My free hand took my weight, landing next to her shoulder.

"It's sexy," she breathed against my chin. I moaned when she nipped at my jaw suggestively and pressed fully against her. "Alternatively, you could just pee on me to mark your territory," she mumbled with a grin, her lips still ghosting over my skin. I twitched back and glared at her, supressing my grin at her carefree laughter.

"Did you just suggest water sports, Agent Jareau?" Her smile turned to a frown.

"Uhh, no." I smirked then kissed the adorable crease in her forehead. "Seriously though, you have nothing to worry about," she assured me with an exaggerated scan of my body. "He's got nothing on you." My smirk grew and I crinkled my nose impishly.

"Obviously. I'm hot, you know." I loved that she brought out my truly playful side, something I thought I'd lost over the years, not just the forced one I adopted most of the time. Her lips renewed their attack, this time focusing on my neck. I jumped back at the loud ping announcing we had reached our floor. The doors opened and I was quickly pulled out and along the corridor to my room. I realised on the way that Jennifer was sliding the key card from my pocket to save time. She got the door open in record time and tugged me into the space before backing me up against the wood, effectively closing it. Her hand snaked past me to slide the lock into place then trailed down my side tantalisingly.

"I thought we'd agreed: not on cases?" I reminded her softly as her hands pushed up my shirt to my covered breasts. She glanced down quickly and moaned.

"I love the blue," she murmured against my clavicle. I chuckled at her.

"I know, but you didn't answer the question." She huffed petulantly.

"Why are you still talking and fully clothed?" I snorted and ducked from her grasp; backing across the room and eyeing Jennifer warily as she stalked me like a feline.

"As much as I love handsy and horny you, we had a rule. I'd hate to break it." Jennifer growled and leapt at me, catching me around the waist and toppling us onto the bed. I yelped in surprise then burst into a fit of giggles as she danced her finger tips over my sides. She stopped to grab my wrists and pin them above my head and I realised the position we were in. Jennifer was sat on my thighs, straddling me; both our tops having ridden up to expose taut abs and seductive skin. Her lips found mine and all my half-hearted protests died quickly.

She released my wrists with a gentle push and I got the message; I wasn't to move them. I obeyed and left them where they lay, content to enjoy whatever attention she lavished on me. She deftly popped every button on my shirt and unceremoniously pushed up my royal blue bra, allowing her access to my already rock hard nipples. My back arched as she took one in her mouth, laving her tongue over it; slowly at first then faster. She licked a path to the other, repeating the motion. Her hands trailed over my body, exploring familiar dips and curves, raising goosebumps then moving on. My willpower dissolved when she dragged her teeth over my ribs.

"Fuck. Please Jen," I whined pathetically. I felt her smile against my skin but she didn't tease me any longer; rushing to unbutton my slacks and pull them off, along with my panties. I fisted the pillows above my head in anticipation as she stripped quickly then crawled back on the bed, flattening her tongue to lick a long stripe through my folds.

"Mmm, you taste so good, baby." My hips bucked at the vibrations and groaned for more. She took my hint and began flicking her tongue over my hard clit, alternating speed and direction until I was a quivering mess; capable of only whimpers and cries. At some point one of my hands disobeyed the order and my fingers tangled in her sun kissed locks, encouraging her actions fully. I gasped when she slipped two fingers into me and, unable to process any other thoughts, moaned her name repeatedly; like a mantra helping me keep a hold of reality. It didn't take more than a few thrusts for me to tumble over the edge. I dimly registered a path of kisses being laid up my body as I stared at the ceiling, waiting for my breath to return and the feeling to come back to my legs.

"So much for 'not on cases'," she chuckled next to my ear. My head lolled to the side and I shot her a weak glare, muted by my blissful high.

"You cheated," I stated without conviction. I grinned at her giggle and rolled over, my thigh slipping between hers, and placed a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose. "You're evil." I kissed her cheek. "And mean." A kiss to her jaw. "And beautiful." A kiss to her chin.

"And yours," she breathed against my lips.

"So mine," I reiterated, pressing with more force. I drew swirling patterns over every inch of skin I could reach as our tongues battled for dominance in a passionate dance. My digits lingered momentarily over stiff peaks, tweaking gently before moving on only to return less than a minute later and repeat the action. I growled lowly when she rolled her hips and I felt her desire coat my thigh. I abandoned the intricate shapes and gripped her waist while pressing into her centre.

"Ungh, Em. I need you," she whimpered desperately. "I need to feel you." I smirked and brushed my nails over the curves of her hips, scratching down gently to her thighs.

"I think you feel me just fine, Miss Jareau." She groaned at the sharp sensation then bucked her hips up, frantically searching for a source of friction to relieve the growing ache. I took pity on her and dipped my fingers down through her slick folds, closing my eyes to the warm liquid desire I found there. I glided a fingertip around her sensitive clit a few times before dropping lower. Her nails dug into my shoulders harshly as I pressed two fingers into her. A quiet 'yes' hissed through her teeth when I picked up a steady rhythm, adding a third finger when I knew she was ready.

I watched her face as I drove into her again and again, her emotions playing out across delicate features. Her bottom lip remained firmly held by her teeth and I knew it would be almost bruised by the time we were done, soothed by the gentle kisses I would lay on it. Her brow was furrowed as if in concentration, but realistically I knew she wasn't focused on much more than how I felt inside her and the building pressure in the pit of her stomach. With a final cry, her walls clamped down on me and she shuddered through her climax; mouth open and skin shimmering with a light coating of sweat. I waited until she opened her eyes to kiss her, paying special attention to the now purple area of her lip.

"We should do that more often," she whispered. I raised an eyebrow at her, taking offense to the implication.

"Not that I'm going to disagree, but considering you get it almost every day, you may want to rethink that statement." Her eyes widened comically at me as she realised the insinuation of her words.

"No! I meant on cases. We should do it more on cases. Trust me when I say I have no problem what so ever with the amount of sex we have, or with the frequency in which we have it…" She trailed off at my smirk.

"You're adorable when you babble, particularly when you are trying to back track. Very smooth Ms. Media Liaison." She swatted at my arm playfully whilst sticking her tongue out at me. I wrapped my lips around the wet muscle and sucked gently, delighting in the quiet rumble that emanated from her chest. I realised it with a high pitched pop then groaned at the musical tone ringing around the room. I glanced at to the slacks on the floor that housed my phone and moved off the bed with a quiet grumble of displeasure. "Prentiss," I growled without checking the caller id.

"Hey lover girl. When you two are finished in there we are heading down for dinner." My cheeks began burning as Morgan started laughing.

"Funny. You are a funny man, Derek," I ground out. "We'll be down shortly." I snapped the device closed and turned to my blond lover. "They are going down for dinner." Jennifer nodded then smirked.

"I already went down for dinner," she teased with a quick glance over my body. I rolled my eyes with a smile and mock glared at her.

"Come on, you horn dog." I grabbed a towel from my bag and waltzed into the bathroom, stilling for a moment to turn on and adjust the temperature of the shower. Once hot enough I stepped beneath the spray, savouring the way my muscles relaxed under the pinpricks of heat. After a few minutes the curtain slid back and Jennifer joined me below the soothing water. I took up my shower gel and squeezed a small amount into my hand.

"I want to smell you on me all night," she husked as she guided my soapy hands to her body. A shiver of delight raced through me and desire pooled between my legs at the thought of her smelling like me. We washed each other down then stepped out to towel off, trading gentle touches and chaste kisses the whole time. Once dry and dressed we made our way to hotel restaurant and found the rest of the team already seated with drinks. I glowered when I realised that the New Orleans detective was also present at the table.

"There you two are." Hotch shifted round to allow us extra room to be seated and gestured the waiter over. "We haven't ordered yet." I nodded my thanks as I let Jennifer sit first before I took my seat next to Morgan. I glanced at Detective LaMontange and seethed when I found his gaze was on Jennifer. I grunted softly when Morgan's elbow connected with my ribs and shot him an exasperated look. He leaned in quickly.

"Hotch invited him. It was awkward. I'm sorry," he whispered. I waved off his concern, masking my own with a tight smile. Yes I trusted Jennifer and I believed her when she told me I didn't have to worry about his advances but our relationship was still so new, it left me quick to fall on past insecurities. Morgan's hand on my knee comforted me slightly and gave me a little strength to sit up taller and hold my head higher. I brushed my fingers over Jennifer's thigh, smirking at the quick shudder that passed through her then removed my digits at the warning look she flashed me. We all ordered and made idle chit-chat while we waited for the food. The rest of the meal passed easily, only somewhat uncomfortable due to the new presence of the stranger.

As I helped Morgan take some of the empty glasses to the bar, the southern detective made his move and sidled up next to Jennifer, standing between her and the rest of the team. I grimaced at the manoeuvre, unsure whether it was intentional or not as it cut her off from any help. I watched her facial expressions carefully, asking the silent question when she flicked her gaze over to me. I grinned at the discreet shake of her head and roll of her eyes and leant back against the polished wooden surface, content to let her deal with the idiot by herself. A few minutes later she joined us and aimed a solid punch to my upper arm.

"Never leave me alone with him again. He just can't take a hint." I snorted humorously but covered it with a cough when I was levelled with a death glare from the blond. Hotch and Gideon made their way over to excuse themselves from the group and head off to bed. After the sensible adults had left Jennifer, Reid, Morgan and I grabbed a smaller table and ordered a round of drinks. I choked slightly when Detective LaMontange pulled up a chair and joined us. I tried to ignore him as best I could, but when he began dropping elephant sized hints at Jen I switched to being overly sarcastic. My comments were few and far between but I thought he got the point in the end. Until…

"I'm heading up to room." I smirked at Jennifer's stretch and fake yawn, diverting my scrutiny away from her obvious doe eyed look to my drink.

"I'll walk you out if you want," came the obtuse suggestion in a southern drawl. I knocked back the remainder of my scotch and stood up.

"No need, I'm heading that way. I'll walk you up JJ," I interceded, not glancing at the blond but locking eyes with the inane man. I saw her nod out of the corner of my vision and moved to take her elbow softly. "Thank you boys, it's been a lovely evening." I added; my mother's etiquette lessons drilled too deep within me to forget. As we left the restaurant Jennifer turned to me and raised a curious eyebrow.

"JJ? You haven't called me that for months." I pressed my lips together and sighed through my nose.

"Everyone calls you JJ. I don't want him to hear someone call you Jen or Jennifer and think it's acceptable for him to do it." I narrowed my eyes at her blossoming smirk. "No. Don't say anything." She giggled adorably and pushed me gently into the waiting elevator. When she joined me and pressed the relevant button, she guided my hands to her hips.

"You are so cute," she gushed. I frowned.

"Cute?" I queried. She hummed and nodded, running a finger over my cheek. I weighed up the meanings of the word cute in my mind. I had never considered myself to be cute or anything remotely comparable. My gaze flicked over her face, noting the impish glint in her azure orbs and the bottom lip between her teeth. "Can't I be something slightly more badass?" I questioned with a smile. She crinkled her nose and shook her head, mumbling a negative. I sighed dramatically. "Just don't tell anyone." She snorted in triumph and placed a sweet kiss to my pouting lips.

We parted when the doors opened and I watched forlornly as she made her way to her room; a few doors down from mine. When she was out of sight I entered my room and collapsed onto the bed, stopping only momentarily to remove my shirt, jeans and shoes. I slipped into slumber's comforting embrace accompanied by the sweet and heady scent of apples and vanilla.

-x-

The case wrapped up quickly in the end and we managed to save a young man. I sympathised with the troubled woman driven to revenge but ultimately we had to do our job. Detective LaMontange sauntered over to Jennifer, exuding a confidence he had no right to feel. I felt Morgan's presence to my right, but didn't take my eyes off the interaction in front of me.

"So, about that drink?" LaMontange began. I rolled my eyes at the predictability of the line and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. The blond agent cleared her throat impatiently and shot me a look over his shoulder.

"Look, Will. You seem like a nice guy and all, but I'm sorry. The answer is no to drinks. My partner and I are exclusive." I smirked victoriously.

"You're partner? Like, Agent partner?" Jennifer rolled her blue eyes in frustration.

"No, life partner." The detectives face fell instantly.

"Oh. I just assumed you- Well, you haven't mentioned him at all." A chuckle escaped Morgan's throat and I threw out a hand to slap him on the arm, trying to hide the growing smirk on my face.

"Her. She's a her." There was no waver in Jennifer's voice, only pride. My heart swelled at the sound and I briefly wondered why I had denied the both of us this feeling for so long.

"Oh. Are you sure?" Jennifer's laughter rang quickly and loudly around the area before she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry. Um, yes. I am very sure." I could see the blush on the detective's cheeks, illuminated by car headlights.

"Oh."

"I should go, my teams waiting," she said sympathetically. He nodded and stepped aside, staring despondently after her. When she reached us, she pointed a finger between the two of us. "Say nothing. Not a word. Ever."

"Sure thing, li'l darlin'," Morgan drawled. I snorted a laugh through my nose and slung my arm around Jennifer's shoulders.

"It's a shame, you two would've made such a sweet couple," I taunted then backed away as she shot me a vicious glare.

"I hear the couch is comfy, you can confirm that for me later," she threatened. Morgan furrowed his brow.

"She has her own apartment," he pointed out in a stage whisper. Jennifer threw up her arms and huffed.

"I don't know why I like you people," she bit out before stomping towards the SUV. I chuckled at her behaviour and glanced at Morgan to see him doing the same. "Are you two coming? 'Cause I will leave you behind," she shouted over her shoulder.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Morgan barked out, lifting his fingers to his temple in a mock salute. "Is she always so demanding?" He asked me quietly. I laughed and lowered my voice.

"Not always. Only when I ask nicely," I teased. As I watched his eyes glazed over somewhat and a dopey smile tugged at his lips. I chuckled and kept walking towards my beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
